


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 5

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Journal, seasonal allergies are a bummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie's allergies are acting up on the second day of classes, she's not happy.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published Feb. 10th, 2009**

Part 5

So my sniffles just weren't allergies. Full blown sinus infection. My apartment looks like a tornado came through here. I've got tissues everywhere. Glad I never took up basketball in High School.

My dishes are piled high, and I think something has come alive in there. You'd be surprised with how stuffed up I am I can smell a foul stuff in my sink. I am SO not looking forward to doing the dishes.

Also my homework has piled up too. I tried to keep up but it didn't work out so well. My to do list keeps growing and growing even though I cross stuff off of it. Such a vicious little circle I have going.

**2 hours later…**

No more snot balls on the floor! Yay! I can see the floor. I now know why my nose looks like Rudolph. I think I've used about 3 boxes of tissues in a week.

I attempted the dishes. I found the offending container. It went straight in the trash. No way was I putting my hands in there. Right now I've got everything else soaking in soapy water. Maybe after I take a nap, I'll finish the dishes.


End file.
